Today, many medical practitioners, including but not limited to surgeons, anesthesiologists, oral surgeons, neurosurgeons, operating room technicians, first assistants, doctors, nurses, veterinarians, chiropractors, etc., are required to lean forward or bend over a patient or animal that is being operated on, examined or administered to. In addition, people in other occupations, including but not limited to: a massage therapist, a tattoo artist, a researcher in a laboratory, an assembly line person, a person who work over a dissection table, a drafting table, a lab bench, at a hobby station, a pottery workstations, at a work bench, at a manicure/pedicure workstation, at a sorting table, at an assembly line table/work bench, find themselves in a leaning forward or in a bent over position. The amount of time required to examine, administer to, or perform surgery on a person or animal can vary and some procedures require several hours to complete. In addition, many surgeons, anesthesiologists, oral surgeons, operating room technicians, first assistants, nurses, veterinarians, etc. perform several surgical or medical procedures in a day. At some of the other tasks mentioned above, a person may be required to bend forward throughout most of the work day. Such repetitive and/or prolonged activity over a period of time can be a major cause of back, neck, shoulder, and/or arm pain, muscle soreness and dysfunction. Affected individuals, after awhile, can no longer endure such pain and suffering and are forced to drastically modify their work areas or discontinue performing their required tasks.
To alleviate such body pain and discomfort, some individuals turn to physical therapy, medical intervention or exercise. Others attempt to support their backs while performing their required tasks by using braces and/or cushions that are intended to support their spine in an anatomically erect position. These devices are generally designed to support the individual from the rear and thus are not the most effective for individuals who must be in a forward leaning or flexed position, as a fundamental part of their work.
As our population ages, many older adults are requiring various forms of surgery or other medical procedures. This in turn has placed added pressure on surgeons and other operating room personnel to work longer hours and perform more surgeries than ever before. Furthermore, as our population has increased, the number of pets being kept has also increased and a higher percentage of such pets are also living longer. This has placed added pressure on veterinarians and their surgical assistances to also work longer hours and perform more surgeries than ever before.
In order to prolong the ability of surgeons, anesthesiologists, oral surgeons, operating room technicians, first assistants, doctors, nurses, veterinarians, chiropractors, etc., to practice their specialty, there is a need for an anterior rest upon which they can lean or rest their torsos so as to reduce and/or eliminate body pain and soreness.
Now a combination of a treatment device and an anterior support device has been invented that can do just that.